


The truth

by Puddleduck81



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puddleduck81/pseuds/Puddleduck81
Summary: A bit of team action and adventure and a relationship blossoms between Tasha and Patterson. Also glimpses of the bonds between all the team members.





	The truth

“Whoa there! I think you’ve had enough now!” Jane laughed as Tasha almost fell backwards off her chair.

“Gimme annova one.” Tasha slurred her words and looked thoroughly miserable still. She had had a rough couple of weeks. She had argued with Reade, and her landlord was trying to evict her. She was also nursing a broken nose and badly bruised eyes, but the real reason for her misery was that her beloved Patterson had been sent on an undercover mission and she missed her. She couldn’t tell her colleagues the real reason for her misery, as they didn’t know how much she liked Patterson, they didn’t even know she was gay.

“Tasha, what’s wrong, really?” Jane persisted. “I hate seeing you so down, I know it’s not the pain or that stupid argument with Reade. I wish you’d let me in so I can help.” She continued, putting an arm around her friend.

Tasha fought desperately to keep back the tears that were threatening to spill out. She wanted to tell Jane, really she did, but she was so afraid of her feelings. She’d never been good at talking about her feelings. She could see Jane was worried about her, and she genuinely trusted Jane to keep a secret, the issue was her own fear of her own feelings.

Jane tried to change subject, brightly saying, “Weller says Patterson is doing an excellent job on her mission. It’s weird not hearing her voice on our comms isn’t it? I’m actually really missing her. She’s such a massive part of our team, but it was a great opportunity for her, and she really was the best person for the job. We should plan a party for when she gets back.”

That was it. Tasha couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. The sobs wracked her whole body and she tried to get up and run out, but only succeeded in falling off her stool and flat on her face on the floor.

“Tasha!” Jane exclaimed, leaping off her stool to try and scoop her drunk friend up. She managed to drape Tasha’s arm over her shoulders and practically carried her out of the bar and into a waiting taxi. “You’re staying with me tonight, I can’t leave you like this, and you are going to tell me what’s going on.” Jane said firmly, whilst tenderly holding Tasha’s hand. 

Tasha continued to sob during the taxi ride, and couldn’t speak. Jane tried to soothe her by rubbing her back, but it seemed as if Tasha was beyond comfort. She debated texting Reade and Weller for help, but decided to wait.

Jane managed to get Tasha into her safe house and propped her up on cushions on the floor. Jane then plonked herself down next to her, along with 2 large glasses of water. She wrapped her arms around Tasha and held her close, gently rocking her and stroking her hair. “Sssh Tasha, it’s going to be ok. Let it all out. I’m here, talk to me when you can.”

Tasha felt like she couldn’t breathe with the crying. She had never broken down like this in front of anyone before. She felt foolish but trusted Jane, and needed Jane there. God knows what she would have done if she hadn’t been there. She let herself relax against Jane and slowly the sobbing started to subside.   
In between sniffing, Tasha managed to say, “Jane, I’ve got so much stuff going on, I don’t know where to begin and my anchor is gone, I don’t think I can cope.” She blurted out.

“It’s ok, just start anywhere. Your anchor? Do you mean Reade? Do you want me to get Reade here?” Jane asked gently.

“No, not Reade. I don’t want him…” Tasha replied before starting to cry again.

“Ok, don’t worry I’ not going to call him. Just tell me what and who you need.” Jane said

“Patterson.” Tasha sniffed, looking down. “I need Patterson. She’s my anchor, my rock, she makes all the shit in my life ok, and she’s gone. I can’t even speak to her. I miss her so much, I want her back, I need her, I love her.” Tasha snivelled, as big sobs started making her body shake again.

Jane hugged her tight. It slowly dawned on her just how much Tasha liked Patterson, much more than in a friends way. She could see the hurt in Tasha’s eyes, Tasha was clearly in love with Patterson, and needed her. She didn’t know how she was going to make this better for her.

“Tasha, look at me,” Jane softly said. “Thank you for trusting me to tell me that. I can see how much you love her. It makes sense now, how you’ve been so down, and quiet since Patterson went. It must be eating you up not being able to tell anyone this. Does Patterson know how you feel about her?”

“No, how can I tell her? It’d ruin everything. I’d lose her altogether” Tasha sobbed burying her head in her hands.

“Tasha, you should tell her. As soon as she gets back. She could feel the same about you.” Jane said earnestly.

“That’s bullshit! Look at me, what do I have to offer someone as beautiful, smart and kind as Patterson? I’m a recovering gambling addict, I almost sold you out, I’m up to my eyeballs in debt, I’m going to get kicked out of my apartment in two days. I’m a loser, a total waste of space.” Tasha spat out before crying hard again.

Jane pulled her to her again, “Tasha, don’t say that. You are one of the most beautiful, smart, strong, funny and caring people I’ve ever met. I won’t let you put yourself down like that. It takes an incredibly strong person to admit to an addition and try to conquer it. Debt happens, an apartment is just a shell, you can come stay with me here. You are not a loser.”

Tasha sniffed. “Thanks Jane, I can’t impose myself on you though.” 

“It wouldn’t be an imposition, I love your company, it’d be amazing to have a roommate.” Jane said brightly and genuinely meant it.

Tasha looked at Jane, she seemed to be genuine. “Do you really mean it?” she asked.  
“Of course, I do, you fool!” Jane laughed playfully punching Tasha in the arm, “now that’s two problems solved. Now let’s work on the big one!” she chuckled. “For what it’s worth, I think you and Patterson would be so good together and I think she likes you too.”

Tasha raised an eyebrow. “You do? Why?” she asked. Butterflies started in her stomach, was it possible?

“Well, now that I think about it, Patterson is always way more worried about you in the field than anyone else. Have you noticed how she often stands right next to you? Have you noticed how she smiles at you a lot and sometimes blushes when you speak to her?” Jane spoke animatedly.

“Really?” Tasha replied doubtfully. She tried to recall the things Jane was talking about.

“Yes really. Remember when you got shot in the stomach? Patterson refused to leave your side the whole time you were unconscious in hospital. She sat in that chair 2 whole days without peeing even. She had hold of your hand the whole time and took personal leave to be with you. She never takes personal leave.” Jane went on.

Tasha blushed, she hadn’t realised Patterson had done that. She knew she was there when she woke up, but hadn’t known she’d been there the whole time. “I didn’t know.” She said quietly.

“Jane, I miss her so much, it feels like there’s a massive part of me missing. I hate being in the office and not seeing or hearing her. I don’t think I can be there while she’s not.” Tasha confessed as tears once again started to spill down her face.

Jane mopped up her tears with her hand. “Tasha, we will get through this. I may have a plan. I heard Weller saying they might need another agent with Patterson, someone to help sure up her back story, someone who could also help out in her current role.” She added.

Tasha realised she didn’t even know what Patterson’s back story and role was. She’d fled the room when Weller gave her assignment. “What is her back story? What’s her role?” she asked.

“How do you not know?!” Jane exclaimed. “She’s posing as a disgruntled hacker, who’s just split up from her girlfriend who works for the government.”

Tasha’s eyes widened in disbelief. “She’s pretending to be gay? She’ll never manage to do that!” Tasha laughed.

“That’s why Weller was trying to find her an agent to play her new girlfriend.” Jane laughed. “Why don’t we get Weller round here and make a case for you to go join her?”

Tasha brightened up, it felt like a huge weight was lifted from her. Even if they had to pretend, at least she could be near her beautiful Patterson. 

Jane went off and made a call to Weller. Tasha went and showered and attempted to clean herself up. When she returned, Jane had put a plate of cheese and biscuits out for Tasha to try and absorb some of the alcohol she’d consumed. 

“Thanks Jane!” Tasha smiled, giving Jane a huge hug. 

Tasha and Jane ate their cheese until Weller arrived. “Jane, Tasha.” He nodded to them as he walked in. “What’s this plan of yours?” he asked.

Jane outlined her plan, and Tasha admitted to Weller that she was gay and knew the scene which could be helpful. She also pointed out that she was the next best computer genius in the office after Patterson. Weller debated it carefully. “I’ll have to run it by Patterson, see if she can see it working.” 

Tasha looked alarmed. “Don’t worry, I’m sure she’ll bite my hand off for the chance to have a friend in there.” Weller said reassuringly before going to make the call.

Weller returned about 20 minutes later, grinning from ear to ear. “It’s a go! Get a good night’s sleep, pack a bag and we’ll get your undercover story sorted. You’ll fly out tomorrow afternoon.”

Tasha stood there, stunned. She didn’t know what to say. She was going undercover with Patterson. In less than a day they would be reunited. She felt so relieved and started smiling stupidly.

Weller left after saying goodbye to the women. He was a little baffled by Tasha’s enthusiasm for the mission, as Jane hadn’t explained Tasha’s feelings for Patterson. Jane knew Weller wouldn’t have gone for it if she had. As soon as Weller left the building, Tasha launched herself at Jane, wrapping her in a massive hug.

“Thank you so much!” Tasha beamed, “I didn’t think he’d go for it, I’ll never be able to thank you enough! It’s going to be so hard not to let Patterson know anything, and I’ll have to just keep reminding myself it’s just an act, but an act is soooo much better than nothing!”

“Whoa, rewind. What do you mean not say anything? The whole point of arranging this is for you to tell her how you feel.” Jane explained.

“I can’t, she’ll totally reject me and it’ll freak her out and blow the mission!” Tasha replied.

“Seriously, will you stop and listen to yourself. Why would she reject you? Haven’t you listened to anything I’ve said tonight?” Jane said exasperated.

“If she’s not gay then I’ll just freak her out!” Tasha babbled.

“You’ve dated guys too. How do you know Patterson isn’t bi? Maybe she’s just changed entirely. Who knows, but you can’t waste an opportunity like this. If you don’t tell her, I will.” Jane finished.  
Tasha looked at Jane in stunned silence. Did she mean it? Yes, knowing Jane she meant it, she would definitely tell Patterson if she didn’t, and Patterson would hate to think her two friends had been talking about her without her there. Realising she had no choice, Tasha reluctantly nodded and whispered, “Fine.” Crap! She thought to herself, how am I going to do this?

Jane hugged her friend and set her up in the spare room. She was thrilled, finally her two best friends might find some happiness together.  
***************************************************************************  
The next afternoon, Tasha was sitting on her flight to LA. She’d barely slept, her stomach was too busy doing somersaults, and her brain wouldn’t switch off. She was terrified. She was convinced Patterson would freak out and never speak to her again, but if she didn’t say anything, she would definitely freak out when Jane told her. Tasha was rapidly playing potential scenarios in her mind of how she could tell her. Her overthinking at least made the flight pass quickly. She was out through customs in record time, and there waiting to meet her was: Patterson.

Tasha’s heart was in her mouth, her stomach wasn’t so much butterflies as rampaging elephants. Her throat and mouth went dry and she was frozen to the spot. Patterson looked more beautiful than ever. Tasha couldn’t move. Patterson looked confused as to why her friend wasn’t moving, and instead, she began to walk towards Tasha. Actually, she ran towards Tasha and threw her arms around her and hugged her tight. Tasha was pressed against Patterson’s chest. God, she smelled good! Patterson kissed the top of Tasha’s head before holding her at arm’s length and kissed both her cheeks. Tasha was still rooted to the spot, unable to move or speak. That kiss was so close to my lips she thought as Patterson hugged her tight again. “Tasha, Tash, I’ve missed you so much. You don’t know how happy I am you’re here!” Patterson squealed in delight. Tasha’s heart was pounding, she felt so light-headed, giddy with joy. Had she just heard correctly? Had Patterson just said she’d missed her? “Stop it Tash” she said to herself. “Stop reading too much into this!” Tasha scolded herself.

“What’s wrong Tasha? You haven’t said anything. I don’t think you’ve even moved!” Patterson squealed again, looking at Tasha intently with her beautiful blue eyes, but started to look worried. “Are you ok? Didn’t you want to come here? Oh no, I’m sorry, did my hug hurt you?” she babbled.

Tasha snapped herself out of it, put a finger to Patterson’s lips and said, “Ssshh! I’m fine, I’ve missed you too, so much, I didn’t realise until I saw you and you took my breath away.” She blurted out and hugged Patterson afraid she’d said too much already. Patterson hugged her back. Tasha wished they could stay like this forever, it was a perfect moment but she knew they had a job to do and broke the hug. “C’mon, take me home girlfriend!” she laughed. Patterson looked at her quizzically, but took Tasha’s outstretched hand and led her to the car park. As they walked, their fingers became entwined as the held each other’s hands tight. Neither spoke. They just enjoyed being close to each other.

Patterson filled Tasha in on the mission as she drove them back to their safe house. She explained that they would be going to a party held by staunch lesbian feminist group of hackers, and she’d only got an invite because she said she was going to be bringing her beautiful ‘smokin hot’ girlfriend. Tasha almost choked on her breath. “You described me as smokin’ hot?” she gasped.

“Sure Tash, you are! You’re stunningly beautiful, you’re smoking’ hot!” Patterson replied smiling. She looked totally sincere.

“Patterson, I…” Tasha began.

“Quiet!” Patterson interrupted. “You’re the most beautiful, amazing, smart, kick-ass woman I’ve ever met, and I’m not going to let you put yourself down, you hear me?” She ordered.

Tasha was overwhelmed and nodded. Did Patterson really think she was beautiful? Did she mean it in a friendly way or was there more to it? She was so confused right now.

They talked out the hacker’s intentions and what Patterson had done so far and what they both would be doing in the upcoming days, starting with tonight’s party. Tasha had to really concentrate on listening to Patterson because she found herself completely mesmerised by her and couldn’t take her eyes off her. When she felt herself staring too much, she looked away, hoping Patterson hadn’t noticed.

Patterson too, was dealing with a whirlwind of emotion. She couldn’t believe how happy she was when Weller suggested Tasha joining her. She was even more startled by how utter joy swept over her when she saw Tasha standing in the airport and then having her in her arms. She had never felt such a string emotion; she didn’t even have words to describe it. She blushed as she recalled how her stomach did somersaults when she held Tasha. She hadn’t felt anything like it since…well, since David; and Borden. What was wrong with her?! This was Tasha, ass-kicking agent Zapata. Her friend; she shouldn’t feel like this. As she continued to try and outline the mission (which was hard given the inner conversation she was having in her head), she became aware of Tasha staring intently at her. In fact, she had never see Tasha look so intense. She blushed. Had she said something stupid? She wondered.

“Tasha, is everything ok?” Patterson asked, “You look really intense!” she added.

Tasha now looked and felt really embarrassed. “Um, sorry, yeah I’m fine. I just want to make sure I don’t blow this mission for you.” She mumbled and fidgeted on her seat. 

Patterson continued. Ok, that was weird. She thought to herself. She didn’t believe Tasha, but also knew her friend so well that she knew if she pushed, Tasha would clam up. She didn’t open up easily and she didn’t want to upset her and risk her leaving. Right then, Patterson realised just how much Tasha meant to her. She didn’t want to be without her ever again. 

Now it was Tasha’s turn to ask, “Are you ok Patterson, you just stopped mid-sentence, that’s not like you?”

Patterson struggled to regain her composure. “Sure, I’m fine, I was just thinking we need to go shopping for this party and get ready. It starts in 6 hours, and we haven’t even talked about how we are going to play it. What if we don’t look like a couple? I don’t know how to look like a couple with you. I don’t want to mess this up…I…”

Patterson was cut short as Tasha walked up to her, cupped her face in her hands and kissed her softly on the lips. “This is how we look like a couple.” Tasha whispered into Patterson’s ear. “If you want, I’ll take the lead if you trust me. Just go with it!”

Patterson had been totally taken aback by the kiss. It wasn’t long, or deep but it was just about the most beautiful kiss she thought she’d ever had. She was struggling to find words to say to Tasha but luckily Tasha spoke again. “C’mon, let’s go shopping, who said there were no perks to this job!” she said smiling.

Tasha was a quivering mess under her defensive joking exterior. Had she just messed up by kissing Patterson before strictly necessary? Patterson had been surprised but responded, but then hadn’t said anything. She didn’t look mad, just a bit stunned. Very un-Patterson-like.

In the car Patterson finally spoke, “Tasha…um…do you think we should maybe practice doing couple things before we get to the party?” she asked, “I’m not being weird, just when you kissed me I wasn’t expecting it, I wasn’t expecting it to be so…” she fished around for the correct words, and much to her annoyance could only manage to come out with, “so nice!”

To Patterson’s relief, Tasha laughed. “Yeah, sure. I guess it would be pretty surprising kissing a Latina girl who you happen to work with for the first time!” Again, Tasha was reverting to her defensive jokey mode. Inside she was excited, Patterson liked the kiss, she wanted to practice. Tasha hoped she wanted to practice the same things she did!

After scouring the mall for what seemed like hours, they were both finally satisfied that they had a suitable wardrobe for the mission. Both thought how nice it had been, pretending to be a couple, holding hands, laughing, joking and smiling. They enjoyed each other’s company so much. Both had also found it really hard not to stare too much when they were sharing a changing room to try on their potential purchases. Although neither would have admitted it, they hadn’t found it at all difficult to be a couple.

Whilst unpacking their new outfits, Patterson said quietly, “Tasha, do you really think we can pull this off? Do you really think we can convince people? I’m scared I’ll use a wrong word or something.” She added looking genuinely worried.

“Come here you fool,” Tasha said laughing and reaching out for Patterson’s hand, pulling her closer, “Do you think gay women have a whole other language? We don’t!” she giggled and looked straight into Patterson’s eyes. “Now what was it you wanted to practice?” she asked innocently.

Patterson was blushing furiously, and blinking rapidly. Tasha thought how cute she looked being embarrassed and nervous. “I…um…I just thought maybe we should practise kissing so I don’t look so surprised.” She stammered looking down at her feet. 

Tasha lifted Patterson’s face up to meet hers. Eyes smiling, she whispered, “I think that’s the best idea you’ve had all day.” Tasha cupped Patterson’s face gently, and caressed it with her fingers. “You know you’re beautiful, don’t you?” she asked, “It’s not going to be hard to pretend.” She added before leaning in to kiss Patterson. 

She kept one hand on Patterson’s face, and ran the other through Patterson’s soft, blonde hair before cupping the back of her head and pulling her in closer. She kissed gently and to her relief Patterson responded. Slowly at first, then faster, she bit Tasha’s lip which took Tasha completely by surprise and made her tingle with pleasure. Patterson’s hands were gripping Tasha’s ass, and then sliding under Tasha’s top. 

Tasha felt electric, this didn’t feel pretend, it felt real. Patterson’s kiss and touch were incredible, she was driving Tasha crazy. Patterson was also making appreciative moans as Tasha stroked her back and decided to brave kissing her neck. As Tasha kissed Patterson’s neck and throat Patterson moaned with pleasure and breathlessly whispered, “Tasha, this feels pretty convincing to me!”

Reluctantly, Tasha stopped her kissing and looked up at Patterson. She had a look of satisfaction on her face. “It’s ok, you don’t have to tell me. I’m a good kisser! You were pretty damn good yourself Patterson.” She laughed trying to make a joke in case Patterson felt awkward. They were just friends and colleagues after all.

Patterson threw a pillow at her. “You don’t have a self- confidence problem do you Tasha!” she laughed back, relieved that it wasn’t at all awkward between them. In fact, Patterson thought, the kisses they had just shared had been some of the most sensual and erotic kisses she had ever experienced. She had become incredibly aroused, her nipples had hardened and she was wet, without Tasha even having touched her anywhere near either of those places. She was really confused. Did that mean she was gay? Was she bisexual? Was she in love with Tasha? Was she just over thinking things again? So many thoughts filled her head. 

Tasha broke her train of thought saying, “We’d better call Weller and let him know we’re about to go to the party.” 

Patterson nodded furiously. “I’ll call him and you finish getting ready, I’ll join you in a minute.” She added as she went to retrieve her phone.

As Tasha slipped into her low-cut top and short shorts, she relived the passionate kiss she had just shared with Patterson. It had felt so real, she could tell Patterson had been deeply turned on by how her pupils had dilated and her nipples had hardened, clearly visible through her thin top. Was it just a physiological response to touch, or had Patterson really felt something in the moment. Maybe Jane had been right after all.  
****************************************************************  
Right on cue, her mobile vibrated. It was a text from Jane. 

Jane: So Romeo, have you told her yet?

Tasha typed a hurried reply : No, important mission stuff happening. Talk later.

Jane: Oh man, you’re such a kill joy!

Just then, Patterson entered the room. She looked at Tasha’s beautifully toned and tanned body, her breasts were barely covered by the low-cut top, and her short, tight shorts really showed off her amazing ass. She swallowed hard as she struggled to get her words out coherently. “Weller says try and find out what the plans are for the next attack. One of us can fake being ill to get taken to the bathroom or something.”

Tasha smiled, she had seen Patterson staring at her body, and decided to tease by flirtingly saying, “You like what you see my friend?”

Patterson blushed and looked away. She was the colour of a stop sign. Tasha felt mean so went and hugged her. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to embarrass you.” She said, planting a soft kiss on Patterson’s forehead.

Once they were both ready, they caught a taxi to the party. Patterson’s main contact, Nya, opened the door to them. “Hey. So, this is the smokin’ hot brunette then?” she said, not bothering to hide the fact she was checking Tasha out. “Come in, I’ll introduce your girlfriend to everyone else.”

Patterson and Tasha entered the apartment and were introduced to about twenty women, all of whom eyed Tasha with a combination of lust and suspicion. Patterson had her arm around Tasha’s waist possessively, and slid one hand in Tasha’s back pocket, gripping her ass. Tasha found this incredibly arousing and mirrored Patterson’s hold. From time to time Tasha or Patterson would lean into the other’s face and kiss them passionately, which would draw whistles from the women around them. 

They noticed that couples would disappear for short periods of time, and Patterson asked Nya where they were going to. “Oh, they just need a room!” if you know what I mean, all work and no play makes Jane a dull girl!” she sneered whilst leering down Tasha’s top. 

“Hey, eyes off. She’s mine!” Patterson snapped whilst cupping Tasha’s breasts and kissing the cleavage exposed by Tasha’s top. Tasha gasped, she hadn’t expected that!

“So, can we get a room?” Patterson boldly asked.

Nya looked a little taken aback, and Tasha was sure they’d just blown it, but to her amazement, Nya led them upstairs to a tiny guest room. “Just don’t leave a mess.” She said, tossing Patterson a key.

Tasha grinned at Patterson. That was amazing Patterson, who knew you were such a good actress undercover agent?!”

“Who said I was acting?” Patterson said deadpan, and then winked. “Now, help me set this up.” She ordered, transforming her purse into a mini laptop.

Tasha stood gobsmacked for a few seconds. What had Patterson just said? Surely, she didn’t mean it? There was no time to think about it as Patterson issued instructions and orders 10 a second for Tasha to follow. The women worked quickly. Having two tech savvy people was definitely the right thing for the mission. They managed to extract the information they needed at lightning speed. 

“Done!” Patterson said triumphantly. “Thanks for the assist my little coding nerd!” she added.

Tasha beamed, getting a computing well done from Patterson felt like getting a commendation from the president!

“Now, we better make ourselves look like we had some other kind of fun in here!” Patterson whispered before leaning in to kiss Tasha. 

Ok, this is a bit off script and strictly speaking unnecessary, Tasha started to think, but was quickly drawn away from her thoughts as Patterson’s kiss deepened and her hand slipped under Tasha’s top and undid her bra. Tasha wriggled to give Patterson better access. She couldn’t believe what was happening but decided to just let Patterson go wherever she wanted to go. Tasha’s bra was on the floor now, Patterson’s hands were now on her breasts and Tasha couldn’t stop her nipples from hardening as Patterson’s fingers grazed them.

Tasha moaned with pleasure, it had been so long since anyone had touched like this.

“Tasha, touch me!” Patterson spoke huskily, clearly turned on. 

Tasha did as instructed; she gently unclasped Patterson’s lacy bra and let it fall to the floor, before rolling Patterson’s nipples between her fingers. Patterson was now moaning loudly. “Tasha, keep going.” She begged. Tasha kept stroking, but just then the door flew open. Tasha and Patterson froze as Nya stood in the doorway staring at them.

“Thought I’d check you two weren’t doing anything you shouldn’t be.” She said in a beyond lecherous way. “Come on, Ash needs your help with cracking a firewall. You can come back to her later, or I can entertain her.” She offered.

“I told you, eyes off. She’s mine.” Patterson barked, glaring at Nya before putting on her bra and following Nya, pausing briefly to turn and wink at Tasha. 

What the hell had just happened? Tasha asked herself. Patterson’s hands had been all over her breasts, she had begged Tasha to touch her. Was it an act? She really didn’t know anymore. Fuck! She needed to speak to Patterson. Or Jane. She was about to text Jane when a woman she’d been introduced to came and told her to wait downstairs. Tasha didn’t want to go, but figured she had better go so as not to blow their cover. She followed the woman back to the main party room and sat down, wishing she could at least see Patterson. She felt hugely protective of her, and had to keep reminding herself that Patterson had survived here for 3 weeks without her and tried not to panic. She realised she hadn’t seen Patterson for about 40 mins and decided to go find her.

She shook off the grabbing hands of several women demanding to know where Patterson was. Panic and anger were starting to grip her now. Where was she? She could take down firewalls in her sleep. Something must’ve gone wrong. Tasha pushed open doors and found several pairs of women in various stages of undress, but no sign of Patterson. Just then she glimpsed Nya in the garage window. Tasha effortlessly shrugged off the woman who had grabbed her shoulder, burst into the garage and saw Patterson gagged and bound in the corner. Nya came at Tasha with a knife. Tasha blocked the first blow but the second nicked her arm. Tasha then landed a kick to Nya’s stomach which winded her, forcing her to drop the knife. Tasha kicked the knife under the cabinet before engaging in a fist fight with Nya. 

After a fearsome fight, Tasha finally managed to knock Nya out. The barricaded door had fortunately held. Tasha rushed over to Patterson. “We need to get out!” she shouted, removing the zip ties and gag from Patterson. “Tasha, you’re bleeding!” Patterson cried. 

“It’s minor. We have to go!” Tasha ordered, dragging Patterson to her feet. “Stay behind me. Do you have your weapon?” she asked?

Patterson nodded and Tasha opened the door and between them, Tasha and Patterson managed to escape, leaving several of their would-be capturers with non-fatal gunshot wounds. 

They stole a car and called Weller on the way back to the safe house. “Tasha…I…” Patterson began.

“Not now. I need to get us to safety. Do you have any idea how worried I was? How stupid it was to go without any back up?” Tasha said angrily.

She quickly looked across to Patterson. Shit. She was crying now. She had made her beautiful Patterson cry. She hadn’t meant to. She was being true though, Patterson had been stupid to go unaccompanied, and she had been worried. Tasha drove at breakneck speed to the safe house as Patterson cried silently next to her.

“Patterson, I’m sorry. Come on, we need to get inside. We need to talk.” Tasha said gently, opening the door for Patterson.

“It’s fine. I know I was dumb. Now let me clean that wound and bandage it.” Patterson replied stubbornly and followed Tasha into the house. Tasha could see now wasn’t the time to push her. 

“Fine.” Tasha said, sitting down on the chair Patterson had pulled out for her. She watched Patterson grab the medical supply box and clean up her own hands, before pouring sterile water and antiseptic over Tasha’s wound. Tasha winced with pain. The wound was really painful. 

“Tash, you’re not going to faint on me are you?” Patterson asked, worry etched on her face.

“I’m ok, just get on with it please.” Tasha replied meekly.

Patterson nodded and tenderly bandaged Tasha’s cut. Her fingers gently traced around her work on Tasha’s arm. Tasha closed her eyes, savouring Patterson’s tender touch.

Patterson took Tasha’s hands in her hers and gently kissed them. “Tasha, I’m sorry. I know I was stupid. I think we both need some sleep.” She said tenderly, helping Tasha to her feet.

Tasha knew Patterson was right. They were both exhausted. They said goodnight and went to their own rooms. Tasha sat on the edge of the bed and started to cry. Despite her own tears, Tasha could hear Patterson’s sobs coming from the neighbouring room. Tasha’s own tears subsided. She sat on the edge of the bed. She was torn. She desperately wanted to go to Patterson and hold her and make everything ok, but she was afraid of the response she might get. She decided to text Jane, she just couldn’t trust her own instincts. Quickly she typed: Patterson crying, I’m confused. I think I’ve screwed everything up. I don’t know what to do.

Jane’s response was short: Go to her. Now. Talk to her. 

Ok, Tasha thought. Here goes. Tasha got up and knocked gently on Patterson’s door. She didn’t get a response. She opened the door slowly and walked in. “Patterson?” Tasha asked gently.

“Leave me.” Patterson sniffed.

“I’m not going anywhere while you’re like this.” Tasha replied calmly. 

Patterson continued to cry, her body was shaking with the tears that wouldn’t stop. She was curled up in the foetal position on her bed. Tasha inhaled deeply and climbed in next to her, completely wrapping herself around Patterson, holding her. Patterson seemed to relax against Tasha’s body and the crying subsided as Tasha gently cradled her, soothing her, “Ssshh, Patterson. Everything is going to be ok. We’re ok. Ssshh.” 

The soothing seemed to work as Patterson fell asleep in Tasha’s arms.  
***************************************************************************  
Tasha woke early the next morning as usual. Rather unusually, she hadn’t moved position during the night, and neither had Patterson. She was still being held by Tasha. Tasha didn’t know what to do. She was quite uncomfortable, but she could tell by Patterson’s breathing that she was still asleep. She didn’t want to wake the sleeping beauty in her arms so she decided to put up with the pain until Patterson stirred.  
Weller had said the previous night that the rest of the team would be arriving that afternoon so there was no immediate rush to get up, but Tasha really needed to talk to Patterson. Patterson had seemed so into her, the kissing and touching that had gone on seemed far too real to be fake, but then again maybe she was just a great actress. Why did things have to get spoiled by almost being killed? Tasha recalled her fear of losing Patterson, and became aware of the throbbing pain on her arm that Patterson had bandaged. She’d done a great job at stitching and bandaging, there had been no seepage. Just another scar for the collection! 

Tasha was in the middle of planning an ‘I’m sorry’ speech when Patterson stirred in her arms.

“Tasha? Are you OK? What time is it? You’re so comfy and warm.” Patterson mumbled sleepily whilst trying to pull Tasha’s arms even tighter around her.

“Hey sleepy head. How are you feeling? You’ve been sound asleep. Mind if I have my arms back to get some life back into them?” Tasha said gently.

“Sorry, Ok. I wish I could wake up like this every day.” Patterson mumbled again sleepily.

Tasha’s heart leapt into her mouth. Had Patterson just said she wanted to wake up with her every day? It must be early morning sleep fog she thought, retrieving her arms. She decided to ignore the comment, but Patterson turned to face her. Their faces and lips were less than an inch apart. Patterson’s bright blue eyes gazed deeply into Tasha’s dark ones. Tasha didn’t dare move. Patterson placed the palm of her hand on Tasha’s cheek and softly whispered, “Can we talk?”

Tasha just about managed to get her words out. “Sure, but can we do it with coffee?”

Patterson smiled, “Of course, our dark nectar-like friend is definitely invited if you’re offering to go make some!”

Tasha extracted her remaining limbs from Patterson’s and went to make coffee. Dammit, she was going to have to talk now. What the hell was she going to say? She needed Jane’s advice, but her phone was on Patterson’s bedside table. She would just have to wing it.

Patterson meanwhile had propped herself up on the pillows in bed. She was a bit sore, but had slept so deeply in Tasha’s arms, she felt really refreshed. She was still really confused about her feelings for Tasha. Yes, she had been acting to an extent, but she had had achingly true feelings too. She truly loved her, and she thought more than in a friend way, but what did Tasha feel? Getting Tasha to talk about anything meaningful was like asking the Pope to have a lap dance. This was going to be difficult.

Just then, Tasha returned with two mugs of steaming coffee. Patterson gasped as she saw Tasha’s small frame edging closer. “Oh my God!” she exclaimed. She hadn’t realised the extent of the beating Tasha had taken yesterday, and as Tasha stood in front of her in her shorts and bra, she saw a mass of angry deepening black and purple bruises, not to mention the bandage on her arm, and the huge black eye she’d missed earlier. “I’m so sorry Tash, it’s my fault you’re hurt. Sit down, let me help you!” she cried looking really concerned.

“I’m ok Patterson, really, it’s just a few bruises. I’ve had worse.” Tasha tried to joke.

“Tasha, seriously, you need to get checked out. You might have cracked a rib.”

“I’ll be fine. I’ll get checked out later. First, we need coffee, then we need to talk.” Tasha replied.

Patterson smiled, totally unconvinced about Tasha’s reassurances she was fine, but patted the bed next to her, telling Tasha to sit. The say cross-legged on the bed, facing each other, coffees in hands.

“Patterson, I missed you so much when you left. I know it was only a few weeks but I’ve never missed anyone so much; I was hurting. I couldn’t work, I couldn’t eat or sleep. It felt like part of me was missing. I couldn’t face the office without you. I couldn’t stop thinking about you and your beautiful face, your kindness, your warmth. I wanted you so badly. I was a mess and Jane found me and I had to tell her how I felt I’m sorry I told her before you, she said I had to tell you and me joining you was partly her idea but what I feel isn’t acting, when I kissed you I wasn’t acting, I…” Tasha blurted out without taking a breath, then hung her head as if in shame. I’ve freaked her out. I should go she thought, and without giving Patterson a chance to speak she started to leap up off the bed saying, “I’m sorry I’ve freaked you out please don’t be mad.”

Patterson reached out and just managed to grab Tasha’s wrist before she was totally off the bed. “Tasha, sit down and shut up. My turn to talk now!” Patterson scolded.

Where Patterson’s hand was on Tasha’s wrist tingled with pleasure. Tasha looked stunned but obediently sat down. She still couldn’t look at Patterson, worried about what she might see.

“Tasha, look at me please. I’m not mad, I don’t know why you would think I would be. I’m so confused Tash. I missed you, really missed you when I came here. I don’t think I’ve ever missed anyone so much either; it’s like you said, something was missing from me. At first, I thought it was just missing friends, but I realised it was you specifically that I craved to have near me. I couldn’t…can’t explain it. I’ve never even thought about kissing a woman before, let alone anything else, but after you kissed me that first time, I couldn’t think about anything else. It felt so perfect, so true, I just wanted…want more. When I kissed you, and fondled you in that room, I didn’t need to do that for our cover, I wanted to do it. I needed to do it. I want you Tasha, I need you, and that scares the hell out of me. You’re a woman, I’m scared what that means, were David and Borden mistakes? Was it you I wanted all along? All I can think about is how right it felt when you held me and kissed me and how nothing has ever felt like that to me before. I…”

Tasha interrupted Patterson’s monologue by putting both their coffees down, cupping Patterson’s face in her hands and kissing her slowly and tenderly. Patterson responded. Slowly first, but then with more urgency, grabbing at Tasha’s hair and face, trying to pull her closer. Tasha sat back and smiling said, “Well, how about we take things one step at a time now, starting by telling each other the truth. It doesn’t matter what any of this means, as long as we are both happy and feel safe. You make me feel happy, and safe.” 

Patterson smiled back. “Tasha, you are the most beautiful person I’ve ever met. You make me feel like nothing could ever hurt me. You make me so contented.”

“So, how’s about we have some breakfast and get ready for when the team arrive? Weller said they’d be here around 2pm. That’s not that long away. We need to shower too, and check through what we got last night. We can continue ‘this’ whatever ‘this’ is later. Just know that I meant everything I said. You are everything to me.” Tasha advised.

Patterson agreed and they prepared themselves for their team’s imminent arrival. They didn’t have long to wait before Weller, Jane and Reade arrived.  
**************************************************************************  
Jane greeted Patterson and Tasha with hugs, and Tasha was treated to a questioning raised eyebrow. Tasha glared back at Jane to try and shut her up. Reade too hugged both of the women, Weller though just as pleased to see them safe and well, stayed back and just asked, “So, what did we get from the mission?”

Patterson and Tasha outlined the information they had gleaned from the data they stole, and Weller looked concerned. “If they seriously do have the ability to carry out a cyber-attack on this scale, then all hell will break loose. It will be utter chaos. We have to stop them. Do we know where the money is coming from?” he asked.

“Yeah, it’s coming via a network of offshore banks but ultimately it’s coming from the Russians.” Patterson replied.

“Great, so we’re looking at another potential diplomatic situation. The director is going to love this.” Weller moaned before heading out of the room to call the director and provide an update on the situation.

Whilst Weller was out, Reade couldn’t resist the temptation to tease Patterson and Tasha about their undercover roles. “How’s my favourite couple of lady lovers feeling? Romeo and Juliet, or should I say Juliet and Juliet?!” He smirked.

Patterson, and rather uncharacteristically, Tasha blushed before Tasha responded aggressively. “Shut it Reade, this mission was important and dangerous. We don’t need your stupid immature comments!”

“Oooooooh, someone’s got their panties in a twist. I was just kidding. Maybe you were a bit too convincing.” He continued to torment. 

Tasha’s face was full of rage and she lunged forward to hit him, but fortunately Jane was faster and placed herself between Tasha’s flying fist and Reade’s head. “Tasha, just ignore him, remember, he’s just a man and everyone knows men’s mental age is stuck on about 14.” Jane spoke diplomatically.

“More like 4 years old.” Tasha snarled between gritted teeth, her fists were still clenched. “How dare you come here and judge us, especially Patterson, she risked her life for us, she’s not as experienced in the field as us. You should be congratulating her not slinging insults at her.” 

“Hey, I’m sorry man, I didn’t know you’d be so intense about this. I’m sorry if I caused offence.” Reade apologised.

Patterson, who had been silent throughout the Tasha/Reade battle spoke up, “It’s ok Reade, I know you’re joking. It’s just been a tough couple of days, Tasha didn’t get much sleep last night, she was taking care of me. I was a bit of a mess after what happened.” She said before turning to Tasha and taking her hands gently. “Tasha, it’s ok. You know what Reade’s like. He doesn’t mean any harm.” She said softly, looking kindly into Tasha’s angry eyes. 

Jane and Reade both looked at each other as they noticed how Tasha’s expression softened and she relaxed. Jane couldn’t help but grin. So, she thought, Tasha has spoken to Patterson, and something has definitely happened.

Just then, Weller returned. “Here’s the plan.” He said gruffly without noticing the tension in the room. “Reade, you and Tasha are going to raid the gang’s premises. Jane and I are going to the Russian embassy. We are going to try and defuse the political situation. Patterson, can you set up a comms base here and run comms for us?”

“Sure.” Patterson replied.

It was only then Weller noticed Tasha’s hands in Patterson’s and Reade and Jane looking bemused. “What did I miss outside?” he asked.

“Nothing boss, all sorted now.” Reade replied smiling at Patterson and Tasha as he wondered to himself, have these two finally got themselves together?

“OK, we’ll talk tactics tonight and we go in at dawn tomorrow.” Weller said and the team huddled round the safe house table and made their plans. 

Evening ran into night and the team went their separate ways to bed. There were only two rooms, so the Tasha, Jane and Patterson took the room Patterson had been using, and Reade and Weller took the room that had been intended for Tasha.

Jane unrolled a couple of camp mats and set up beds. “Tasha and me’ll take these, Patterson you keep your bed.” Jane said.

“I don’t mind the floor.” Patterson replied, “Tasha should have the bed, she’s taken quite a beating, she needs the comfort the most.” She continued, clearly concerned about Tasha.

“Patterson, I told you yesterday I’m fine, I’ve taken much worse. The floor suits me” Tasha responded.

Jane grinned and cheekily said, “You could always both share the bed, I don’t mind as long as there’s no funny business!” she added with a wink.

Again, Patterson and Tasha blushed. “Um, Jane, what do you mean?” Patterson asked trying to sound innocent. Her face and inability to stop fidgeting, and chewing her lip betrayed her attempt at innocence.

“Oh, come on you two. It’s written all over your faces, your body language, and it has been for months. There’s clearly something going on between you two, and if there isn’t there should be.” Jane laughed.

“I…I…we…” Patterson began, she was rapidly trying to think of something to say but words were failing her.

“It’s ok Patterson, Jane’s our friend, we can tell her. So, we started to talk last night and we think there is something, but we’re not sure what it is, and now isn’t the time nor the place to work out what it is. We are taking our time and…” Tasha was interrupted

“Awww, you guys! You’re made for each other.” Jane said leaping up like an overenthusiastic puppy and hugged them both. “I’m so thrilled for you.” She beamed.

The women chatted happily for a while before switching out the lights and drifting into sleep.  
*************************************************************************

The next morning, Jane was the first to wake in the girl’s room. She sat up and was overjoyed to see that at some point in the night, Patterson had crawled onto Tasha’s sleeping mat, and was now being cradled protectively in Tasha’s arms. Jane was so happy for her two best friends. They both deserved happiness she thought.

Tasha stirred next, then realised Jane was awake, extracted herself from Patterson who was still sleeping soundly. “Not a word!” she whispered to Jane, before dressing and heading off to shower as Jane went to make coffee.

Weller and Reade were already at the table, and soon Patterson joined them. It was 05:30. At exactly 06:00 the two teams left, leaving a worried looking Patterson looking longingly at Tasha’s departing figure. “We’ll be ok!” Reade shouted back to her. I hope so, thought Patterson.

As Reade and Tasha drove to the gang’s warehouse, Reade decided to broach the subject of Patterson with Tasha. “So, are you going to tell me what’s really going on Zapata, or am I going to have to keep making assumptions?”

“I don’t know what you mean Reade.” Tasha snapped back.

“Come on! It was written all over your faces yesterday, hell, you were even holding hands at one point! It’s obvious something’s happening between you and Patterson, now spill.” He persisted.

“Reade, we’re not doing this now. I’ll talk to you after this raid. We need to focus on our task, now drop it.” Tasha said stubbornly.

“Fine, but just so you know, I’m not going to let this drop until I get my answer” Reade replied as they pulled up near the warehouse.

After doing a comms check with Weller, Jane and Patterson, Reade and Tasha made their way to the warehouse. On Reade’s signal, they kicked the door in and surged forward. They took the 4 women inside by surprise and cuffed them. Suddenly, Tasha caught movement in the corner of her eye; and a glint of light reflecting off metal. “Gun! Reade, get down!” Tasha yelled before stepping forward and firing her gun. Gunfire echoed round the room, then silence. 

“What’s going on? Tasha, Reade? What happened?” a frantic sounding Patterson’s voice came over the comms, followed by the gruff voice of Weller – “Reade, Zapata, update?” he ordered.

“Gunman down, and shit, oh shit, Tasha’s been hit. Patterson call and ambulance, NOW!” Reade bellowed, kneeling down beside Tasha whose eyes were fluttering as she struggled to keep conscious. “Tasha, stay with me, don’t close your eyes!” Reade commanded as he ripped open her vest and top and saw the bullet had pierced her body armour and blood was pumping out. The bastards had used armour piercing bullets. “It must’ve caught an artery, she’s bleeding out fast!” Reade shouted into his comms. “Patterson, get me that ambulance!” he screamed as he attempted to apply pressure to Tasha’s wound. Tasha was now unconscious. 

Soon, the screeching of sirens arrived and paramedics rushed in, attaching tubes to Tasha and loading her into the ambulance. Reade couldn’t go with her, he had to get back to base to help Patterson, she’d not spoken over comms since he’d told her Tasha had been hit. He had to go check she was ok. He knew Weller and Jane had just started on their mission at the embassy and might need comms support.

Back at the safe house, Reade found Patterson huddled in the corner on the floor. He could hear Weller and Jane talking to some Russian dignitaries. They seemed fine. Patterson however was not fine. Tears were streaming down her face and she was shaking, hugging her knees to herself. Reade went over and sat next to her. He put an arm around her and gently said, “Hey, Patterson, she’s a fighter, you know how tough she is. You know she’d hate to see you in this state over her. Come on, let’s get up and be ready to support Weller and Jane, then we can go to the hospital. There’s nothing we can do at the moment, but the minute Weller’s done, we will go to the hospital.”

Patterson continued to sniff but made an attempt to get up, and Reade extended a hand to help her to her feet. “Ok,” she sniffed, “Reade, I love her. I don’t expect you to understand but she’s amazing and she’s not tough on the inside. It’s all an act.” Patterson continued.

“I know, I’ve known her years, I just play along with the tough bitch act, she needs it.” Reade said smiling. “She’s basically a sister to me and I love her too. She’d want us to keep Weller and Jane safe instead of crying over her. You know that too Patterson don’t you?”

“Yeah, I know. It’s just hard. Everyone I love winds up dead though: David, Borden and now Tash…” Patterson wailed before Reade cut her short.

“No, don’t go there. Tasha isn’t dead, she’s going to be fine. Don’t write her off. Don’t you dare blame yourself for this. David and Borden were nothing to do with you. It’s this job, it’s the job that sees people get hurt.” Reade replied angrily.

“Patterson, Reade are you there? We’re about to go in the back room.” Weller’s voiced came across the radio loud and clear. 

Patterson and Reade swung back into professional agent mode and guided Weller and Jane through the embassy. Somehow, with the help of Jane’s language skills they managed to get all the information they needed and assurances those behind the cyber-attacks would be handed over imminently.

“Reade, c’mon, now we can go. Tasha needs us!” Patterson ordered dragging Reade to his feet and out to the SUV. Reade drove at breakneck speed and they arrived within 30 mins.

Patterson ran to the reception desk, “Tell me where to find Natasha Zapata!” she demanded of the nurse at the desk.

“Excuse me? Slow down a second.” The nurse replied.

“I’m FBI, now tell me where she is right now or I’ll have you arrested.” Patterson yelled flashing her ID.

“Whoa, Patterson, chill. It’s not her fault, just sit a minute and let me sort this.” Reade butted in, trying to placate Patterson and apologise to the bewildered looking nurse.

“Er…she’s in surgery. The bullet fragmented and we needed to make sure we got it all out. She’s lost a lot of blood and there’s some internal damage too.” The nurse added.

Colour drained from Patterson’s face and Reade had to catch her as she started to fall to the floor. “Patterson, I gotcha!” Reade called as he steadied her and guided her into a chair. 

“Reade, it’s bad, she might not make it!” Patterson stuttered, “What the hell will I do, Tasha doesn’t even know how I feel about her.” She cried.

“Ssh Patterson, trust me she knows how much you care.” Reade said trying to soothe her.

Patterson was now absolutely distraught, inconsolable. Reade was starting to feel really awkward, he was devastated too, but was trying to keep his emotions in check to try and help Patterson. Damn you Zapata, why’d you have to be so damn brave and go and get yourself shot? Reade thought to himself.

To Reade’s enormous relief, Jane and Weller arrived at the moment. Jane took one look at Patterson and rushed over to her, scooped her up and pretty much carried her into a private waiting room. Tears were falling from Jane’s eyes now too as she hugged Patterson tight and smoothed her hair and rubbed her back. “Patterson, It’s ok, we’re all going to be ok. Everyone is here, we’re a family, and no matter what happens we take care of each other.” She soothed. Patterson was crying too much to speak, she just hugged onto Jane for dear life.

Jane looked through the door to where she had left the men. She saw Weller hugging Reade too, Reade was just as devastated as Patterson. Jane’s heart swelled. She loved each of her team members, they really were a family, and they would get through this. 

Weller and Reade joined them in the small room; both had clearly been crying. The team sat together in a huddle, a group hug. They needed each other. 

The door opened, a tall doctor entered the room. “I believe you are here for Agent Zapata?” he said.

Weller stood up and shook the doctor’s hand saying, “That’s right doc, how is she?” Patterson, Reade and Jane looked up, worry etched on each of their faces.

“She’s pulled through surgery. She’s unconscious but we retrieved the bullet fragments. It did a lot of damage internally, rupturing her liver and we had to remove her spleen. She’s not out of the woods, and has a long recovery ahead of her, but I’m optimistic she will survive.” The doctor said.

“Can we go see her?” Patterson blurted out, already trying to get to her feet but was restrained gently by Jane, who was concerned the blonde might collapse at any point.

“Yes, you can go in, but like I said, she’s not able to talk and isn’t likely to for some time.” He replied.

“Jane let go, please, I need to see her.” Patterson begged.

“We’ll all go, you’re not doing this alone.” Jane said and the three agents supported Patterson down the corridor and into Tasha’s room.

Patterson broke down immediately when she saw Tasha. “Oh, my God, Tasha…” she cried, shocked by the sight of Tasha lying there. There were an array of tubes and machines attached to Tasha. She looked so tiny and broken laying in the bed, barely recognisable as the fierce, fighting machine they knew. Jane gripped Patterson’s hand. “The doctor said he thought she’d pull through Patterson.” She reminded her.

“But look at her Jane, just look at her!” Patterson cried. She sat herself down in the seat next to the bed, and gently took one of Tasha’s cold hands in her own. Tenderly, she stroked it and quietly said, “Tasha, I’m so sorry this happened. I can’t lose you Tash, you’re everything to me. I love you so much.” She sobbed, resting her head against the hand she was holding. Jane stood behind Patterson and rubbed her back as she cried.

Reade and Weller looked at each other and as realisation of the feelings Patterson had for Tasha dawned on him, Weller said, “Jane, you stay with Patterson and Tasha. Reade and I will go back to base and sort out the paperwork and come back later. Reade, Tasha is in good hands here don’t you think?”

Reade nodded, clearly reluctant to leave his best friend lying there, but knew he couldn’t do anything to help. He knew too that Tasha would hate him seeing her in such a weakened state. “Yeah boss. I think Tasha has who she needs the most right here” he whispered, trying to smile.

Jane pulled up another chair beside Patterson as Weller and Reade left. It was going to be a long night ahead she thought as she continued to comfort Patterson.

Patterson steadfastly refused to leave Tasha’s side, even for a bathroom break. Jane could see Patterson was exhausted and retrieved blankets to cover them both. She made trips to the vending machines to get food and drink, but Patterson refused to eat or drink. “No, I’m not hungry or thirsty. If I have anything then I’ll need to go to the bathroom and I’m not leaving her.” She stubbornly said.

Jane spoke softly, “Patterson, you have to have something, you’ll be no good to Tasha if you’re ill yourself. She loves you and she’s going to need you when she wakes up and gets out of here. You have to take care of yourself so you can take care of her.” She reasoned.

Patterson looked up at Jane. She knew she was right, she needed to be able to take care of Tasha, who she knew would not be an easy or cooperative convalescing patient. “Ok, I’ll have water.” She agreed.

Jane smiled, finally, Patterson’s logical brain was kicking in. She went and then returned with a bottle of water and a sandwich. “Here, have these. I’ll hold her hand whilst you eat.” 

Patterson did as she was told. She ate, though she couldn’t taste anything, it was a very mechanical process. She forced the food and liquid down. I’m doing this for Tasha she told herself as the food threatened to come straight back up.  
**************************************************************************  
Patterson and Jane stayed by Tasha’s bedside for 2 days solid, they slept in the chairs by the bed. On the third day, Jane was woken by an excited squeal from Patterson.

“Tasha, Tasha, it’s me, it’s us!” she said excitedly. Jane looked across the bed and saw a very groggy looking Tasha opening her eyes and trying to move and grab at the tubes in her mouth. 

“Tasha, don’t try and move or speak, I’ll get a nurse!” Jane said leaping to her feet and out the door in search of a nurse. 

Patterson meanwhile was fussing over Tasha, trying to make her comfortable, stroking her face and planting tiny kisses on her forehead. Moments later, Jane retuned with a nurse. “Step aside please miss, I need to get to her.” The nurse requested.

Patterson didn’t budge. Jane moved over and gently pulled Patterson away from the bed so the nurse could get in. “Patterson, the nurse just needs to do her job, let her work.” She soothed. The nurse consulted various charts and machines, before removing the tubes from Tasha’s throat. “You’ll be very sore so don’t try and talk too much, it’ll hurt. The doctor will be around soon to run some more tests.” She added.

As the nurse stepped away, Patterson threw herself around Tasha, squeezing her tight.

“Patterson…you’re suffocating me!” Tasha choked and looked toward Jane pleadingly. Jane smiled in return and nodded. “Patterson, try not to kill her!” she laughed.

Patterson sprang back looking horrified, “Oh, my God, I’m sorry, am I hurting you? I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to, I…”

“S’ok! Chill, I’m fine, I just need my lungs to be able to work. I always thought it would be a bad guy that killed me, not the most beautiful woman in the world, the one I love.” Tasha interrupted Patterson’s frantic rambling apology and stared into Patterson’s tear-filled eyes. “I missed you.” Tasha whispered.

Jane cleared her throat. “I’m going to go and call Weller and Reade and let them know you’re awake and give you two a bit of space. You know what they say, two’s company and all.” She added smiling.

“Thank you, Jane!” Patterson beamed as Jane left the room.

“Hey, you!” Patterson smiled, unable to suppress the grin on her face. “Don’t ever do that to me again. I thought I’d lost you.” She added, leaning over Tasha to cup her face in her hands and kiss her softly on the lips.

“It’ll take more than an armour-piercing bullet to get rid of me!” Tasha replied, “Now, help me sit up.”

Patterson plumped up the pillows behind Tasha’s back and sat her up. “When can I get out of here?” Tasha asked

Patterson looked aghast.

“Only kidding!” Tasha joked, “I’m not that dumb.”

Patterson pretend scolded her. “You’re my responsibility now, and you’re not going anywhere until the best doctors on the planet are satisfied that it’s safe for you to do so. I’m not letting anything else happen to you.” Patterson said sternly whilst looking deep into Tasha’s eyes and squeezing her hand. “I love you Tasha. I’m sorry it’s taken this for me to realise, but I love you, and I’m not losing you.” She said, tears starting to roll down her cheeks again.

Tasha tried to reach up with her hand to wipe them away, but pain ripped through her side and she hand to lower her arm. “Don’t cry Patterson. I love you too. Everything’s going to be fine.” She whispered, tears glistening in her eyes too.

A knock at the door broke the tender moment, the doctor entered and examined Tasha before explaining Tasha’s injuries and recovery information. Patterson was stunned at the extent of the damage caused by the bullet. She was terrified at how close she had come to losing the woman she loved. Tasha really was her world. She was pretty sure Tasha felt the same too.

When the doctor left, Patterson climbed onto the narrow hospital bed next to Tasha and allowed Tasha to lean against her. Tasha rested her head on Patterson’s chest as Patterson held her, and together they fell asleep.

A few hours later, Weller, Reade and Jane entered Tasha’s room to see Patterson and Tasha sound asleep. “Aww, don’t they look cute?” Jane gushed to her two male companions.

Taking seats around the bed, Weller whispered, “How long have you know they were…er…together?” 

“Seriously Weller, how could you not know?” Jane whispered laughed back.

“Hey, I only figured it out a couple of days ago, and I’m Tasha’s best friend!” Reade whispered.

“Geez, you men are useless. Trained FBI super agents and you can’t see the obvious right beneath your noses!” Jane laughed and accidentally snorted.

“Obvious how?” Weller asked looking totally confused.

“The looks, the way they always stand really close to each other…” Jane whispered, “I think they only actually revealed their feelings the day Tasha got shot, but it’s been obvious for months!” 

Reade and Weller exchanged exasperated shrugs with each other. Jane laughed again, a little too loudly this time as Patterson and Tasha woke up. The blushed a little realising how they were positioned, and acutely aware that three pairs of eyes were smiling down at them.

Reade broke the silence, “So, when were you two lovebirds going to reveal yourselves to us? I’m disappointed in you Zapata, you’re supposed to be my bestie!” Reade joked gently punching Tasha’s arm.

“I don’t know if I can condone a relationship between two of my team members…” Weller began seriously then smiled widely as he saw the look of fear on Patterson and Tasha’s faces. “Only kidding, I think it’s great. You two are so great together.” He grinned.

Tasha and Paterson held hands and smiled up at their team, their family. “Thanks, you guys. Thanks for being here.” Tasha said.

“Seriously, how are you feeling Tasha?” Weller asked, concern on his face.

“The wound hurts like a bitch, my throat feels like I’ve had razor wire dragged through it, and the rest of my body feels like it’s been kicked and punched.” Tasha said solemnly pulling a face.

“That’s because it has!” Reade laughed. 

“It’ll heal. I might need a few days R&R.” Tasha jokingly said turning to look at Patterson who looked horrified. Tasha squeezed her hand. “It’s ok Patterson, don’t worry, I know it’s going to be a while before I’m allowed anywhere near the office.” 

The team laughed a joked, thrilled and relieved to have Tasha back with them. Somehow everything had changed, but they all knew everything was going to be alright.  
*************************************************************************  
Three weeks later and Patterson received a call saying Tasha was fit enough to be discharged but would need to be supported by someone. The doctors hadn’t told Tasha as they didn’t know if anyone would be able to take care of her, but Paterson had been listed as Tasha’s emergency contact. Patterson went to talk to Weller and he agreed to giving Patterson as much personal leave as she needed. Patterson volunteered to be on call at home as she could still some work from home. She called the hospital back and arranged to go and collect Tasha.

“Hey Tasha, how are you feeling?” Patterson asked brightly.

“I’m sick of this place.” Tasha replied glumly. 

“Well I’m about to make you very happy then.” Patterson replied grinning from ear to ear.

“Patterson, you always make me happy!” Tasha said looking up at her.

“You’re getting discharged today!” Patterson said.

“I can’t, I don’t have my apartment anymore, I was at Jane’s and she has to work and the doc said I can’t be by myself.” She mumbled miserably.

“You’re coming to stay with me! I’ve cleared it with Weller and I’ve got as much personal leave as I need to look after you! I’ve barely taken any leave in the last 8 years so I’ve got about 9 months leave owed to me! I can’t think of a person I’d rather spend it with!” Patterson beamed.

Tasha was astonished, this beautiful, kind woman was giving up all her leave to take care of her? Was she for real? She couldn’t believe it. She couldn’t speak, she was so overwhelmed by Patterson’s generosity. She knew they had declared their feelings for each other but this was a huge step, she would never have expected it.

“Tasha, is everything ok? Did you hear what I said? You’re coming back with me, you’re getting out of here!” Patterson asked, looking a bit concerned now.

“Patterson, that’s the kindest thing anyone has ever offered to do for me in my life. I can’t let you waste all your leave on me.” Tasha said looking away at the floor.

Patterson knelt down next to Tasha’s bed and gently lifted her head. “Tash, look at me. I love you. I want to be with you, I want to take care of you. It isn’t an imposition at all, I’m so excited about it. We can play board games and….”

Tasha had to smile at the mention of board games. “So, that’s the crux of it! You want me to come and stay just so you have a board game buddy!” she joked.

Patterson laughed, thankful the playful Tasha was back. “Damn it, my cunning plan is foiled!” she joked back. She stood up, leaned forwards and kissed Tasha on the forehead. “Come on then buddy, let’s get you up and packed.” She added pulling Tasha upright and stashing clothes and books into a bag. 

Three hours later, they were back at Patterson’s apartment. Tasha automatically headed for the guest room she’d spent many nights in before when Patterson hadn’t allowed to her to go home when she was really drunk, in case she choked on her own vomit in her sleep. Patterson was confused. “Where are you going Tasha?” she asked.

“To go check out my temporary accommodation.” Tasha replied.

“Tasha, you’re more than a guest now, you’re staying in my room…our room. Unless you don’t want to?” she added looking a little crestfallen.

Tasha couldn’t believe her ears again. Patterson really did love her, and wanted her with her. She walked over to Patterson and hugged her tight. She pulled back a little before kissing her hard on the lips. Patterson was surprised by the kiss at first, but responded enthusiastically. They were completely lost in the moment and it took a while for an incessant knocking at the door to register. Patterson stepped back and smiling said, “Sounds like we’ve got visitors!”

She went to answer the door and was almost bowled over by Jane, Weller and Reade bursting in. They had bags of food, and beers, and scotch. They also had a few boxes and bags containing Tasha’s sparse belongings. “Thought you might want these!” Jane said smiling before giving a wide-eyed Tasha a hug. Tasha was overwhelmed and fought back tears. These people, they were more than friends or work colleagues. They were her family. The really cared about her, she was starting to realise what it felt to be loved and cared for. Something she never thought she would experience.

The team all ate together and watched bad movies until Patterson decided Tasha needed to sleep. Tasha was actually feeling extremely tired, too tired to protest that she wasn’t a child, and after bidding her friends goodnight, crawled into Patterson’s bed and fell into a deep and restful sleep.

She had no idea of the time she awoke the next morning, but felt arms around her, constraining her. She freaked out, thinking she was being held captive, no idea where she was for a terrifying few moments, until a very startled looking Patterson placed her hands on her shoulders and whispered, “Tasha, Tasha, it’s me. You’re safe, you’re in our bed, you’re staying here remember?”

It took Tasha a few moments to fix her eyes on Patterson’s face and register her words. Then she was embarrassed. “Patterson, I’m so sorry. I lost my bearings, I thought I was tied up.”

“Sshh, it’s ok, you slept really deeply and you’re still on a cocktail of meds. It’s going to take you a while to get used to being here!” Patterson soothed, pulling Tasha down to her level again. “How are you feeling?” she asked looking worried.

“A bit sore, and confused, but once my heart stops pounding I’ll be fine. I’m right where I want to be.” She replied, cuddling up to Patterson in bed. Patterson felt warm and familiar and safe. She meant it, there was nowhere else she would rather be. Patterson brushed a few strands of hair from Tasha’s face, and placed a hand on each of her cheeks and holding her face, kissed her tenderly. Tasha’s stomach fluttered and her skin tingled where Patterson’s hands were. She kissed her back, and parted her lips allowing Patterson’s tongue in as she did the same with Patterson. Patterson was so gentle with her hands, fearful that she might hurt Tasha’s healing body. Tasha slid her hands under Patterson’s pyjama top and caressed Patterson’s back and sides, brushing against her breasts. Patterson murmured as Tasha’s fingers brushed against her nipples. Tasha noticed how hard they were. “Mmm Tasha, this feels so good, I wish we could stay here all day. We need to get up though. I have to take you for an appointment.” 

Tasha smiled. “Ok boss!” she replied. Patterson was right, touching each other did feel amazing and she knew they both wanted to go further, but Tasha was still quite sore and immobile from the bullet wound so she knew Patterson wouldn’t make a proper move until she was sure Tasha’s body was up to it. Tasha felt pretty sure she could handle whatever Patterson did, but was not going to rush and spoil anything. Just being with this beautiful creature was beyond her wildest dreams.  
**********************************************************************

Over the next month, Tasha rapidly regained strength, and felt so much better. Her physiotherapist and team of doctors were astounded by the progress she was making. Her team weren’t surprised. They knew the combination of Tasha’s determination and strength, combined with Patterson’s love, care and supervision could work miracles. They were delighted to see how well Tasha was looking each time they visited, and how Tasha and Patterson both looked happier than they had ever seen them. 

Six weeks after moving in with Patterson, Tasha was off her pain meds totally and the doctors gave her the all clear to start some light exercise. Weller had refused her request to come back to work, at that point, but said she could visit the office with Patterson, as long as she stayed by Patterson and did whatever Patterson said at all times. After one of these visits, the team all descended on Patterson’s apartment for a beer, pizza and video game night. Patterson allowed Tasha a couple of beers but drew the line at scotch just yet, reminding her how damaged her liver had been. Tasha jokingly rolled her eyes at Patterson as she said this, but embraced her passionately. “I know it’s just because you love me!” she laughed before re-joining the Donkey-Kong game – only Patterson would have something so retro she smiled to herself.

One by one the team left and Patterson and Tasha sat on the couch together. Tasha started giggling and pointed at Patterson’s chest. “What? What’s so funny?” Patterson asked.

“You’ve got ice-cream and pizza all over you! You’re such a messy eater!” Tasha teased.

Patterson looked down and laughed before standing up and tipping the now totally liquid contends of the ice-cream tub over Tasha. “Ha! Guess what, now you have too!” Patterson laughed.

Tasha pretended to be cross but couldn’t. “Come on,” she said getting to her feet and extending a hand to Patterson. “We need to shower before bed!” she finished, leading Patterson to the shower. 

Although the women had seen each other naked many times over the last couple of months, it felt different tonight. As Tasha started to peel off her clothes she felt Patterson’s eyes watching her every move. Meeting Patterson’s eyes she simply said, “Help me.” Patterson looked hesitant at first but Tasha guided her hand to her bra clasp and repeated her words, “Help me.”

Patterson didn’t need to be told twice, gently she unclasped Tasha’s bra and let it fall to the floor, revealing Tasha’s perfect round breasts, her nipples stood out, hard as rocks. Patterson gasped as Tasha guided her hand to her nipples before saying flirtatiously, “You gonna take off the rest or am I showering half dressed?”

Patterson ran her hands down Tasha’s body to the waistband of her jeans before unbuttoning and removing them. Tasha stood before her in just a pair of skimpy panties. Patterson slid the panties down and Tasha stepped out of them and stood completely naked in front of her. Patterson inhaled sharply as Tasha stepped forwards and started to remove her own clothes, very slowly and deliberately, letting her fingers trail over her skin as she did so. Finally, as she stepped out of her panties the women stood in front of each other, completely naked. They admired each other’s bodies for a moment before stepping into the shower together.

They didn’t speak as they both gently rubbed shower gel over each other’s bodies. It was the most sensual experience either had ever felt. Patterson’ s fingers gently traced around the edges of Tasha’s healing scar. Tasha felt like her skin was on fire under Patterson’s touch. God, she wanted her. She was throbbing between her legs. Patterson too was aching with desire. She didn’t want to push Tasha though. Their hands softly stroked and massaged all over each other’s bodies. Tasha thought she was going to explode if she didn’t do something quickly. She kissed Patterson passionately, slipping her tongue into her mouth, allowing her hands to cradle Patterson’s face, before sliding them down to Patterson’s breast as she moved her kisses to Patterson’s neck and throat.

Patterson responded by grabbing at Tasha’s ass to pull her closer and then she stroked Tasha’s thighs. “Tasha, can we do this somewhere less slippery?” Patterson asked breathlessly.

Without a word, Tasha climbed out of the shower and Patterson followed. Tasha took Patterson by the hand and without bothering to dry themselves they tumbled onto Patterson’s bed. They rolled around kissing passionately, grabbing at each other’s bodies, both were so turned on, they couldn’t help themselves. Tasha managed to straddle Patterson and smiled at her. “Are you sure you’re ready for this?” she asked smiling.

Patterson responded by gently rolling Tasha off and onto her back, and kissing her hard. As she kissed Tasha’s breasts and sucked her nipples, she moved her hand between Tasha’s legs. Tasha couldn’t help but let a moan of pleasure out as she felt Patterson’s fingers slide inside her. She felt a little embarrassed as she could feel how absolutely soaking wet she was, and knew it was Patterson’s first experience with a woman, but Patterson didn’t seem to care. She continued to slide her fingers inside Tasha, brush against her clit as she kissed her way down her body. All Tasha could do was lay back as Patterson parted Tasha’s legs a little more before burying her head between them. She felt Patterson part her lips with her fingers as she slid her tongue inside her, licking her and sucking on her clit, then flicking it with her tongue. It had been years since Tasha had been with anyone, and no one had ever made her feel like this, so totally out of control. Tasha lost control totally then, something she never did and came loudly, shuddering with pleasure, unable to speak as waves of pleasure thundered through her body. Patterson slowed her pace and kissed her way back up Tasha’s body, before kissing Tasha hard on the lips, Tasha could taste herself on Patterson’s lips. Tasha was still speechless; her body was totally overwhelmed by pleasure. Patterson snuggled against her. “I love you Tasha. So much.” She whispered. 

Tasha was barely able to respond, but managed to say, “I love you too Patterson.” 

As Tasha tried to get her breathing under control, she felt Patterson’s breathing slow and as she fell asleep against Tasha’s chest. Tasha smiled to herself, she would wait until Patterson was awake before driving her wild like she had just done to her. For now, she was content to sleep.  
*******************************************************************  
Tasha woke early the next morning, Patterson was still wrapped around her like a blanket. As she adjusted her position, Patterson stirred and smiled a sleepy smile, which Tasha returned. “Good morning beautiful.” Tasha said in a hushed voice, as she reached out and brushed hair out of Patterson’s face before resting her hand on her cheek and kissing her deeply. Patterson kissed her back before replying, “Good morning Tasha.”

“Come take a shower with me!” Tasha pleaded to the sleepy Patterson, “It’s beautiful outside and I want to take a walk with my beautiful girlfriend.” She added and help Patterson sit up. 

“You’re such a morning person Tasha, it’s not normal!” Patterson responded with a smile, “But for you, I’ll do anything, as long as I can get a kiss!” she continued before kissing Tasha again. Patterson couldn’t believe how happy she felt, she just couldn’t get enough of Tasha. Last night she had been more intimate with Tasha and felt more connected to her than she had ever felt with anyone else. The feelings she had were indescribable. She allowed herself to be led by Tasha into the bathroom, and stood by the side of the shower as she watched Tasha’s stunning, naked body lean over and adjust the taps until she got the temperature right. Patterson couldn’t stop herself from pressing against Tasha’s body and running her hands up and down her beautifully sculpted back and ass. God, she wanted this woman!

Tasha turned around and stood up, pulling Patterson close for a deep and passionate kiss before telling Patterson to step into the shower, and do exactly what she was told. Patterson blinked at Tasha, she was surprised by her assertiveness but would do anything she said.

Obediently, Patterson stepped into the shower and faced the wall and let the waterfalls of cascade over her hair and body. She felt Tasha step in behind her and press her body against her back. Patterson was so aroused as Tasha started to caress her body, soaping her as she did so. Tasha had to stand on tiptoes to massage shampoo into Patterson’s hair, as she was several inches taller than her. The sensation of Tasha’s fingertips massaging her scalp made Patterson weak at the knees. She was lost in the moment as Tasha delicately washed the shampoo from her hair. 

Tasha again pressed her body against Patterson’s back, and kissed her neck as she slid her arms around Patterson’s waist and then moved them up her body and cupped her breasts. Still kissing her neck, Tasha rolled Patterson’s rock- hard nipples between her thumb and forefinger. “Tasha…” Patterson moaned as Tasha started to gently nibble at her neck. Slowly, Tasha started to slide one hand down Patterson’s body again, resting it on Patterson’s bikini line, teasing her. Patterson willed Tasha to move her hand lower between her legs to where she was burning and throbbing with desire. Still pressed against Patterson, and nipping at her neck, and caressing one breast, Tasha moved her hand down between Patterson’s legs, and as Patterson parted her legs slightly, Tasha slid a finger inside her. Patterson was soaking, and not from the water. Patterson was breathing heavily and gasping as Tasha slid first one, then two fingers inside her, expertly finding her clit and gently stroked it. Patterson was crying out in pleasure, no one had ever touched her like this and she didn’t think she could cope with the incredible sensations Tasha was sending through her body. Tasha smiled to herself, her beautiful Patterson was coming against her fingers, and she had barely got started yet. She carried on sliding her fingers inside Patterson and stroking her clit, varying her pace and pressure, she felt Patterson’s body shaking with orgasm but carried on. 

Then she turned Patterson around to face her and pulling her tight against her body kissed her hard. Without saying a word, she stepped out of the shower, and taking Patterson’s hand, led her back to the bedroom. She lay Patterson on the bed, and after smoothing Patterson’s hair from her face and away from her body, she kissed her way down her body, again sliding her hand between Patterson’s legs and inside her. Patterson moaned and tried arching her body up to meet Tasha’s hands. As Tasha’s lips kissed Patterson’s hips she then moved down and started kissing Patterson’s ankles. Again, this was a first for Patterson, no one had ever kissed her ankles before, another new sensation that drove her wild. She could tell Tasha was enjoying this and was in total control as she kissed her ankles, her calves and her inner thighs. All the while, her spare hand was stroking between her legs. As Tasha’s lips reached the tops of her inner thighs, she parted her legs a little more as Tasha slipped first her fingers inside, and then parting her lower lips, slid her tongue inside Patterson. Patterson gasped and moaned and writhed around on the bed as Tasha’s tongue circled her clit, the she sucked and nibbled her clit which was so enlarged and throbbing in response to Tasha’s tongue. Suddenly she couldn’t contain herself anymore and moaned loudly and for the second time that morning, came on Tasha, this time on her tongue. 

Tasha kissed her way back up Patterson’s body and took Patterson’s hand and slid it between her own legs. Patterson could feel Tasha’s own wetness now and turning to face Tasha, kissed her as she slid her fingers inside Tasha and stroked her clit and Tasha came against her fingers and the wrapped herself around Patterson. Huskily she whispered in Patterson’s ear, “That’s why I’m a morning person!” Patterson giggled and both of them drifted back to sleep.

Tasha and Patterson’s relationship deepened over the following weeks and Tasha was allowed to return to work, but for Patterson in her lab until the doctors gave her the all clear for field work again. That happened a few months later, and Tasha was over the moon to be able to join her team again, and happy that she had Patterson’s voice in her ear, with her all time.  
**************************************************************************  
Eight months after leaving hospital and moving in with Patterson, the team were at Weller’s celebrating solving anther tattoo case. The drinks were flowing, as was the relaxed banter. Tasha and Jane noticed that Patterson was quieter than usual. Jane leaned across to Tasha and asked if everything was ok. Tasha said that Patterson had seemed absolutely fine earlier and was probably just doing some complex math problem in her head. Just then, Patterson left the table and went into the hallway. Jane looked at Tasha who shrugged. Jane followed Patterson into the hall.

“Hey, you ok? You’re pretty quiet in there.” Jane asked.

Patterson pulled a small box from her coat pocket. Jane’s eyes widened as Patterson showed her its contents. Jane clamped her hand to her gaping mouth. “Oh my God, you’re gonna propose!” she whispered squealed. 

Patterson gulped and nodded, looking pale and slightly terrified. “I love her so much Jane, she’s incredible and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Do you think she’ll say yes? I’m afraid. It’s fierce, beautiful Tasha, you don’t think she’ll feel trapped, do you?” she asked.

Jane smiled and took Patterson’s trembling hands. “I think that’s the most amazing news I’ve ever heard and I’m certain she’ll say yes. She adores you. She’s such a happy and contented person with you, it’s like you’ve filled whatever was missing from her life before. Come on, let’s get you back in.” 

Jane emerged from the hallway and sank back into her seat. Patterson followed but stood by Tasha, trembling.

“Patterson, what’s wrong?” Weller asked, looking up at her.

Patterson went pale, then flushed red. Tasha reached to take her hand and steady her girlfriend but Patterson’s hand was holding something already. Tasha looked up at her quizzically.

Patterson’s throat was dry, she felt clammy but she managed to find her voice. “I’m ok, I just have something I need to say.” She began, her voice was shaking. “The last 9 months have been like a whirlwind, and incredible whirlwind, thanks to this amazing woman next to me.” She continued, looking down to a very puzzled looking Tasha. “Tasha, you have given me such joy and happiness I never knew existed; you’ve shown me love and loyalty and absolute contentment. I’ve had feelings and emotions I never knew I could have, I can’t even begin to describe them. Tasha…Tash…I love you more than words can express…I can’t imagine…don’t want to imagine a day without you…I want to spend the rest of my life with you…” she continued, feeling a bit calmer now as she looked around the table at Reade, Weller and Jane’s open mouths and then down into Tasha’s loving face where tears were silently rolling. Tasha was overcome with emotion, no one had ever made her feel so loved, so worthy and she didn’t know how to deal with these feelings, and they just came out as tears. 

Patterson knelt down next to Tasha and revealing her box and the ring it contained, and placing one hand on Tasha’s cheek asked, “Natasha Zapata, will you marry me?”

Silence echoed around the room. Patterson could feel her heard pounding in her chest and for a moment honestly thought it would burst out when Tasha looked up and through tears managed to say, “yes Patterson, I will” before hugging her and crying her heart out. Patterson held her to her chest and beaming she looked up. Reade, Weller and Jane were also all silently crying and smiling. Jane was the first person to break the silence, she jumped off her chair and hugged the two women on the floor then started cheering and dancing, pulling Reade and Weller to their feet. “Congratulations!!” they all cheered before entering into the group hug. “We’ve got a wedding to plan!” Jane shouted clapping her hands with glee. She was so happy. Her two best friends were going to be happy together forever.


End file.
